


Nosotros

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [3]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexbowl, Fluff, Love Confessions, Luzbowl, Luzexby, M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Alex y Luzu se van a dar una maratón de películas de su saga favorita, hasta que Alexby decide que es momento de aclarar el "nosotros" que existe entre él y Luzu.
Relationships: Luzugames/Alexby11
Series: To The Stars (Luzexby) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763455
Kudos: 1





	Nosotros

Comúnmente se sabe que el “te invito a ver Netflix en mi casa” hace referencia a algo sexual. Pero no era el caso de Luzu y Alexby. Cada que Luzu le invita a su casa, en efecto, se dan alguna maratón de películas juntos, con una montaña de comida chatarra (aunque a Luzu poco le gusta romper su dieta) un par de mantas, un cómodo sofá y la compañía del otro.

Que al final del día, y después de los duros y complicados trabajos que tienen, era lo mejor del mundo.

Luzu se veía a sí mismo contando las horas para la llegada de Alexby a su casa. De igual manera, Alexby solía hacer las cosas mucho más rápido que de costumbre solo para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino.

—Alesbitas —le saluda Luzu con ese usual humor tan brillante y amable.

—Luzu —le saluda de vuelta alargando la última letra de manera innecesaria, con el único fin de denotar las ganas que tenía de verle después de dos semanas.

—Veo que trajiste muchas chucherías.

—Hoy es la maratón de Star Wars, solo traje lo mejor de lo mejor.

Luzu comenzó a reír igual de emocionado que Alexby, de las cosas que tienen en común la saga de Star Wars es una de ellas, aunque a ambos gustan de sagas cinematográficas en general.

Poco se tardaron en acomodarse en el sofá junto a la comida y las mantas, uno al lado del otro, con la emoción grabada en sus ojos.

Lo que ninguno se atrevía a decir, es que más que disfrutar esas tardes juntos comentando las películas, disfrutaban solo pasar el rato, ver la cara de emoción del otro en aquellas escenas alucinantes o llorar en las escenas tristes, alegrarse cuando el protagonista ganaba o enojarse cuando el villano conseguía su objetivo.

Que cuando se despedían al terminar el fin de semana buscaban burdas excusas para mantenerse conversando un par de minutos más, comentando la película o viendo los detalles de la siguiente junta.

—Oye Luzu —murmura, pone en pausa la película. El castaño se gira para mirarlo. —, nosotros nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad?

Luzu se queda en silencio unos momentos pero asiente sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

—Y los chicos creen que nosotros dos… —Alexby traga saliva, aun no puede mirarle a los ojos, siente mucha vergüenza.

—¿Nosotros?

—Eso, _nosotros_.

—Nosotros —Luzu vuelve a repetir la palabra igual de confundido hasta que cae en cuenta de que Alexby está con las orejas rojas de vergüenza —, oh, ese _nosotros._

—Sí.

—Los chicos pueden decir lo que quieran —Luzu se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Alexby frunce el ceño.

—Luzu —lo único que atina a hacer es agarrar el cuello de la chamarra del castaño para que este le mirase —, no me estás entendiendo.

—¿Alexby?

—Eres tontísimo cuando te lo propones —murmura tirando de la tela con fuerza plantándole un beso en los labios aprovechando que el otro está paralizado.

Después de un par de segundos Alexby se separa un poco para ver lo que provocó su arrebato.

Luzu tiene sus ojos abiertos, su rostro solo puede emular la sorpresa, y puede jurar que su mente está procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

—Nosotros… —murmura Luzu, parece que por fin comprende el nosotros al que Alexby se refería.

—Sí, nosotros.

La mirada de Luzu se enfoca en Alexby, buscando una confirmación del beso de antes.

Pronto la respuesta viene en forma de beso, esta vez más lento, suave y cálido, ahora Luzu cierra sus ojos para sentir mejor la sensación, mueve sus labios contra los de Alexby al mismo tiempo que le pone ambas manos sobre las mejillas para mantenerlo cerca.

—Me gusta ese _nosotros_ —murmura Luzu contra sus labios antes de volver a besarle con ternura.

Y así transcurre la tarde, entre besos castos, caricias suaves por sus cuerpos y murmurando un nosotros con tonos diferentes mientras se explican las implicaciones de aquella palabra.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente era parte de la LuzuBowl Week pero al final no la terminé xD en fin, espero les guste este pequeño aporte a mi tercera ship fav de Karmalanda~


End file.
